Ultimate Soul
In Mugen Souls Z, the Peon Ball is changed to Ultimate Soul, a special attack exclusive to Syrma. The function and concept is similar to Peon Ball, except Syrma summons Chou-Chou and she attacks. These attacks range from a small cyclone to crushing the galaxy depending on the number of Shampurus. Like Peon Ball this too has a drawback: Overload. If the Ultimate Soul overloads, Syrma's coffin will explode and take out some of the party with it. Unlike the original game, Ultimate Soul can only be used a certain amount of time before running out. The amount of usage depends on Charm level average, and will get reset when returning to G-Castle. Peon Release This is the Mugen Souls Z version of Small Peon Ball except with more fuctions besides just healing and attacking. It can also give buffs, and give bonuses. It can be changed through the "C. Effect" command on Syrma's turn. Coffin Effects Only one Coffin Effect can be activated at one time, activating another buff will overwrite the previous buff. Leveling up It levels up based on every 10 levels of the "average Charm Ratio". It starts off at level 0 and will become level 1 at 10% average, level 2 at 20% average, level 3 at 30% average etc. For the Coffin Effects that gives buffs, they are totally reliant on the level of Ultimate Soul (not to be confused with the Ultimate Soul that summons Mega-Chou). It is theorized that the effects of the buffs are about 5% times the Ultimate Soul (not Mega-Chou) level. Example: having 100% charm average will give a level 10 Ultimate Soul (not Mega-Chou) which will make the buffs give around a 50% boost. Ultimate Soul (Mega-Chou) This is the Mugen Souls Z version of Peon Ball. The amount of times the Ultimate Soul can be used depends on Syrma's charm average. There are 9 different levels, the higher the level, the bigger Chou-Chou gets and the more interesting the attacks become. It has a more fair overload system which is very easy to decrease and only increases allies get KO'd or an Ultimate Soul usage that doesn't end the battle. Syrma also has the ability to do coaxing which can either increase, or decrease the overload. Be careful when using Ultimate Soul if it doesn't end the battle, as it will use up 4 of Syrma's turns and increase the overload by 9%. 'Leveling up' Just like Peon Release, it can be leveled up but not the same way. The Ultimate Soul rank is dependant on the total power of all Shampurus which boost the stats of the G-Castle. Another good benchmark for finding out the rank of Ultimate Soul is by looking at the HP/ SP average of the G-Castle. 'Coffin Overload' There is an overload meter on the top left of the battle screen that says "Overload" and a percentage afterwards. When the percentage reachers around 60% and Syrma is in the party, there is a possibility for having the Ultimate Soul backfire and damage some of the characters in the party. The Coffin Overload can by avoided entirely by removing Syrma out of the party, having Chou-Chou in the party with high overload percentage will not cause an explosion even though she can also captivate. Getting an overload in Mugen Souls Z will not result in a cheap Game Over with a set of four allies like the first game unless the overload happens in tougher areas such as the Mugen Field or harder areas. The Ultimate Soul is easier to survive and will leave at least one character alive if it does happen. 'Increasing' Unlike the first Mugen Souls, overload does not increase at all when defeating enemies which reduces the risk of overload. The only way it increases is by getting KO'd, using the Ultimate Soul without finishing the battle, or failing to do Syrma's coaxing. When any ally but Syrma gets KO'd, the percentage will increase to about 3-4%, if Syrma gets knocked out overload will increase by 7% or higher. For using the Ultimate Soul without finishing them, the percentage will increase to about 9-10%. 'Decreasing' The easiest way to decrease the overload percentage is by captivating enemies with Syrma and using "Peon Release". The more things captivated at once, the more overload will decrease. Following Syrma's orders while having the "Coax " command turned on will also decrease the overload percentage. Overload can be reset back to 0% by heading back to the G-Castle where it also restores HP/SP and status ailments. The other way overload can be reset is by having the overload happen, sounds obvious but the explosion is survivable unless it's in the Mugen Field or hard places. 'Chou-Chou energy' Chou-Chou energy displays on the top left corner of the battle interface. The true purpose of Chou-Chou energy is not really understood. They way the counter adds up depends on the current level of Mega-Chou. The higher the number, the more damage Mega-Chou will deal. For example: At level 01, Chou-Chou energy will add up to "1" every 100 Shampurus collected. Peon Points won't affect the counter, not even with 999 PP. Having it higher will increase Mega-Chou damage regardless. At level 09, Chou-Chou energy can add a very large amount for every Shampuru collected. Having more Peon Points will increase the energy, sometimes in the 16+ digits. Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics Category:Mugen Souls Z